First Buffet
by NinjaQueen33
Summary: Law and Luffy have an interesting date to mark their tenth month anniversary. That even leads to a huge confession coming from both of them. Modern A.U. Law x fem! Luffy


Hey everyone, this is my first Law x fem! Luffy fic so please spare me. I really like the ship, whether genders are switched or not, sooooo, yeah! I have another one coming soon that might be a little better so be on the lookout for that in December.

Well without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

Law eyebrow twitched when he saw his girlfriend munching on the entire appetizer, leaving not even one dumpling for him to eat. Luffy munched at a fast pace, being oblivious to Law's staring and everyone else's staring who was sitting nearby. Not only were they staring at the girl's tremendous eating, but the fact that she was wearing a straw hat with a fitted red dress in a classy restaurant.

After she was done, she stood up and looked down at Law.

"Hey Traffy, I'm gonna get some more food. You should eat something, it's a buffet after all."

He would have by now, but he was just too surprised by the amount of food his date consumed within five minutes. And that was just the appetizer...

Luffy smiled at him and walked towards the buffet area. Law snapped out of his surprised daze and watched her walk away. Luffy wasn't the curviest girl he has ever seen due to her skinny body type, but that red dress was a reminder that she still had a womanly shape. He felt his eyes stare at her backside a little longer than usual.

Once she was out of sight, he sighed and stared at the empty appetizer tray. He didn't get to eat a single dumpling.

Today marks their ten-month anniversary since they started dating, so he wanted to take her out to a buffet restaurant. But based on what he witnessed this past half hour, that was a big mistake.

Despite her endless appetite, he still appreciates being here with her. He's glad that their relationship is still going strong, much to his surprise. It took some time getting used to her hyperactive nature when they first met about a year ago. But as time passed, seeing her vulnerable side and her genuine, kind nature, he eventually (and unexpectedly) fell for her.

He wasn't the most expressive person, but he knew Luffy's favorite kind of place to eat were buffets. So, this was his way of celebrating their ten months together.

Luffy came back with a few plates of food. She smiles at Law and sits back in her seat. Law snapped out of his thoughts and saw the questioning look on her face.

"You need some food in you Traffy. Here, have some steak."

Law raised his hand to stop her. "No that's fine, I'll get my own food."

After he sat up and went to get some food, he sat back down and saw that she was still munching on many meals back to back.

"Slow down. Let your food digest from your first meal, Luffy-ya."

"But everything looks so good. I can't contain myself." Luffy muffled with food in her mouth.

Law sighed and took his chopsticks to pick up the shrimp tempura off his plate. They ate in silence for a moment before Luffy looked up at him.

"I meant to ask, how's your residency thingy going?"

"Found out yesterday that I passed my medical examination. I should move up in my fifth year of residency in a few weeks."

Luffy eyes twinkled with excitement. "Really!? That's great Traffy! I may not know all about that doctor stuff but I'm glad to hear you're doing well at it."

"Yeah." He simply replied.

"I need to see how Chopper is coming along with med school. He should be graduating soon I think..."

"Speaking of your friends, isn't one of your them having a birthday party soon? I heard you talking about it on the phone the other day."

Luffy brows perked up in realization. "Oh yeah! Robin's birthday is next weekend. I was talking on the phone with Nami because she's planning to throw her a surprise birthday party."

"You sure you can keep a surprise?" Law raised a challenging brow.

Luffy pouted. "That was one time!"

"You slipped out all of my embarrassing moments when we had dinner with your family a couple of months back."

Luffy rubbed the back of her head with a nervous smile. "Well, you should know that I'm bad at keeping secrets."

"And you're terribly blunt. That's a troublesome combination." Law added.

Luffy stuck her tongue out apologetically, causing Law to chuckle softly.

**ooo**

An hour in the dinner, Luffy was yanking the meat off from a large chicken leg, while Law was quietly dining on a steaming bowl of ramen noodles.

"Ten months, huh?" Luffy broke the silence.

"Yeah."

Luffy beamed. "I've never been with someone for this long. But hanging out with you is always exciting. Time really does fly by when you're having fun."

"Hmph, you never fail to wear your emotions on your sleeve." Law teased.

"I'm better than you. It took me so long to figure out if you liked me or not."

"You should know that expression isn't my thing. I can't just lay out my emotions easily like you."

Luffy rolled her eyes. "Trust me I know."

Law paused, raising an offended brow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying it wouldn't hurt to tell how you feel about me once in a while."

"What do you mean? I told you how I felt about you. Hence why we're now dating."

"Yeah, but that was one time Traffy. You're so hard to figure out sometimes. I even got dressed up in this annoying fitting dress Nami lent me because I wanted to express you. But I can never tell what your feeling and thinking because your face is always angry."

A vein popped in Law's forehead. "First of all, my face isn't always angry! Second, I took you to this buffet to celebrate our anniversary. I rather show you how I feel than tell you hundreds of times."

Luffy frowned, "Why are you getting so mad?"

"Because you think I don't pay attention to these things but I do. I notice that dress. I do notice the little things. I just don't comment on it. And my feelings for you never changed since we started dating. In fact, they get stronger day by day."

Luffy paused, "I'm sorry, stronger?"

Law groaned as he banged his head on the table. "You are the most hopeless woman I have ever met."

Luffy furrowed her brows. "I'm so lost..."

"It means I love you dammit!" Law blurted out due to frustration.

There was a silence between them, leaving the conversations of the nearby tables becoming known to their hearing.

"Wh-What?" Luffy said, her face starting to warm up.

Law was stuck on his words as he was surprised himself.

"You just said..."

"Wait, Luff-"

"You just said I love you!" Luffy couldn't contain the redness spreading across her face. She bounced like a little kid in her seat as Law started to flush.

"Hey everyone!" Luffy stood up and faced the nearby tables. "My boyfriend just told me he loves me!"

Some people gave her confused and weird looks since the restaurant usually had a high-class atmosphere. Other people made comments such as "Aww!" and "Ah, young love.".

Law shielded his face with his signature hat, embarrassed by the curious stares he was receiving. "Luffy-ya, sit down."

Luffy turned to him and patted the table to urge him on. "Tell me again Traffy!"

"No."

Luffy childishly slammed her fist on the table. "Say it!"

"I said no, I'm not saying it again."

Luffy sunk in her seat and poked her lip out like a spoiled little girl. "But why? I want to hear you say it again."

Law sighed, "Because, if I say it again it'll dampen the genuine feeling from the first time I said it."

Luffy paused and red colored her cheeks again.

"I'll say it whenever I really feel it at the moment. Words like that shouldn't be thrown out the mouth lightly." Law explained.

Luffy slowly nodded, finally understanding. She took a moment to calm her racing heart as Law resumed eating. Staring at him at that moment caused her to form a cheeky smile. She placed her chin in the palm of her right hand.

"Traffy?"

Law silently looked up as he slurped some ramen in his mouth.

"I love you too."

Law choked on the noodles, coughing some out a bit as he dropped the chopsticks in the bowl.

"Do-Don't say it so casually!"

Luffy laughed as she witnessed his surprised state. "Traffy, are you blushing?"

Law's face heated up even more, ignoring her teasing. The surgeon busily ate his ramen to hide his face from her.

"Just shut up and eat your food."

Luffy nodded with a smile and continued to stuff her face happily.

The couple of ten months ate their dinner in the classy buffet restaurant. The elegant glass light sitting above them glimmered on Law's loving stare as he watched his girlfriend eat in a messy bliss.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! I know this is short but I didn't want to drag it out and lose your guys' interest.

If you celebrate Thanksgiving (for the right reasons) then I hope today goes well for you and your family, friends, or whoever is close to you. If you're celebrating it alone then have a nice day to yourself and eat lots of food and go out treat yourself, you deserve it. If you don't celebrate it then I simply hope you have a blessed day.

:)))

_**"In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: it goes on." - Robert Frost**_

-NinjaQueen33


End file.
